Sentaguish
Setting Phonology Consonants (28) Vowels (8) Sound Representation The Sentaguish alphabet From the above table we have the following 29 letters in the Sentaguish alphabet. A B C D E F G H I J L M N O P Q R Ʀ S T U V X Y Z þ ş ƻ çß Digraphs Vowels: Consonants: Stress Stress is irregular and might occur in the last three syllables. Stress mark is grave accent' (`). In all vowel digraphs, apart from èi and ue, the stress is noted on the second letter. Stress rules: #Words ending in -ue cannot be stressed on the third-to-last syllable. #Never stress digraphs ae or oe. When oe needs to be stressed it turns to eu. When ae needs to be stressed, the stress isn't noted at all #In Functional mood of verbs the stress in on the last syllable. (For Group 1 verbs) In Subjunctive mood we keep the orthography the same but we move the stress on the pre-last syllable. #Y when stressed is stressed with acute accent. #Vowel digraphs are always stressed on the second letter. If they are stressed on the second letter, each letter represents a different sound (Eg. aì => /'e/ ài => /'ai/ Irregular Schemes 'Y' Y Phonotactics: vwl. + y + vwl. -> /''v''j''v''/ eg. aye ->/aje/ cons. + y -> /''c''i/ eg. my -> /mi/ Diaelyted Y vwl. + ÿ + vwl. -> /''v''i''v''/ eg. aÿe -> /aie/ consonant + ÿ -> /''c''j/ Ending Y - vwl. + y -> /''v''j/ eg. -ay -> -/aj/ - vwl. + ÿ -> /''v''ij/ eg. -aÿ -> /aij/ To pronounce ending y '''before a vowel /i/ we transform it to '''ii. In other words, ii indicates an y that had to be pronounced /i/ -a'ii' -> /a'i'/ E Ending E -e -> /e/ eg. fe -> /fe/ vwl + consonant + ë -> /''vc''/ eg. ifë -> /if/ '''-ILLE' '-ille -> /ij/''' -èille -> /aij/ -èille = aÿ LL in -ille'' is pronounced /j/'' E'' in -ille ''isn't pronounced at all To reset -ille /ij/ to /iʎe/: Put diaelytic mark on e: -illë -> /i'ʎ'''e/ C/CH/G/'Ʀ''' - QU/GU/Y/HU c/ch/g/Ʀ + a, o, ou, ae, au, oi, èi, => k/x/ɣ/g C + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui -> Qu + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui => c Ch + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui -> Hu + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui => ç g + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui -> Gu + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui => ɟ vwl + Ʀ + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui -> vwl + Y + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui => j cons. + Ʀ + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui -> cons. + Ÿ + e, i, u, oe, iè, ai, eu, ui => j 'S '/s/ vs. /z/ vs. /ʃ/ consonant + s => /s/ s + voiceless consonant => /s/ vowel + s + vowel => /z/ vowel + s + voiced consonant => /z/ 's '''vs. '''ss '''vs. 'ç' vowel + ss + vowel => /s/ vowel + ç + voiced consonant => /s/ /'s'/ vs. /'ʃ'/ s+i+vwl => /ʃ/ eg siaìr /ʃer/ Grammar Verbs Verb is a word used to describe an action or a state. They form 105 different forms according to their tense, mood and person. Tenses On the table below thare are all tenses of Sentaguish and their descriptions: Moods On the table below there are all moods used in Sentaguish, and their descriptions: Persons and numbers On the table below you will see all persons and numbers: Voices On the table below there are all Sentaguish voices and their desriptions: Because the inflection of the verb doesn't change according to its voice, the table below show how to recognise a verb's voice. Aspects Aspects are expressed by time expressions that show a period of time, certain (for an hour) or uncertain (for hours) Verb groups Verb group 1: verbs ending in consonant + vowel (digraph) (CV verb scheme) We dispose of the vowel (or vowel digraph) and form the tenses according to the table below. *'Infinitive''' is the basic form of a verb that is used to refer to the verb. It is neither a tense or a mood These verb tense forms correspond to the 1st singular person. On the table below you will see inflections for each tense of a Group 1 Verb: Verb Group 2: verbs ending in consonant (VC verb scheme) We don't dispose of any letters as the last consonant of a verb shows its stem, which remains in all forms. E.g. The stem of naloì is nal-. The stem of pùƦ is puƦ''.' We use the Group 1 endings to form the verb conjugations. Verb Group 2, however, forms a subjunctive form too. Verb Group 3: Irregular verbs Irregular verbs have irregular changes to their stem apart from the endings above. Most verbs ending in ''-Ʀ'' are irregular. Irregular verbs form Subjunctive as VC but they don't form Indefinite Tense (as CV). Nouns Nouns have 6 cases and 2 numbers. Noun Cases Noun Groups Group A: nouns ending in a vowel (digraph) (CV/VV) The basic rule is that they form their cases and numbers like that: The following suffices are added: (* "-" means no change to nominative) Stress rules: *For monograph ending nouns: Stress remains on the same syllable in all forms. *For digraph ending nouns: Stress is on tha last syllable on all singular and plural cases. Group B: nouns ending in a vowel (digraph) before a consonant (VC) The vowel changes according to the table below: Stress rules: *For monograph-before-consonant ending nouns: Stress remains on the same syllable in all forms. *For digraph-before-consonant ending nouns: Stress remains on last syllable on all singular and plural cases except plural ablative and plural accusative. Group C: Nouns ending in double consonant (CC) We add the following suffices at the end of the word Stress rule: Stress is on last syllable on singular and on the pre-last syllable on plural Adjectives There are three types of adjectives: A-group inflected, B-group inflected and C-group inflected. A-group inflected are inflected according to the noun group A inflections, B-group inflected are inflected according to the noun group B inflections and C-group-inflected are inflected according to the noun group C inflections. Noun stress rules do not apply on adjectives. Adjectives have irregular stress. Pronouns Personal Pronouns Personal Pronouns are the pronouns that show the three people of speech: #1st person: is the one that speaks #2nd person: is the person to whom we're speaking #3rd person: is the one that we refer to, without being neither the first nor the second person. * the form "çu" is rarely usedin imperative of third person. Plural forms are formed by the suffix -en after the corresponding singular form (ro - roen/reun | er - eren | nar - naren| etc.) Demonstrative Pronouns There are two categories of Demonstrative pronouns: for objects (or persons) that can be felt (seen, touched, heard, smelt) (1st degree) and for objects that cannot be felt. In English, objects that are near (to which we refer to with "this") and objects that are not (to which we refer to with "that") (2nd degree). The NOM forms of these pronouns are below. They are declined like nouns. Each of the above form is declined according to it's number. E.g. nom. laiq. - gen. laq - dat. liiq etc. The particle ii before the demonstrative pronoun gives the following meaning: "the following" as in: "The cosequences of this are '''the following:'"'' This is the 2nd form of the Demonstrative pronoun and it has only a second degree. Defining Pronoun Defining Pronoun has the following meaning: by myself/ yourself/ himself/ herself/ itself/ ourselves/ yourselves/ themselves. It is formed by adding the prefix te- before any of the personal pronoun case. E.g. nom. tero - gen. tair - dat. teier - abl. teir - voc. tero/tairo - acc. tero | pl. nom. tereun etc. Category:Languages